Giga Wing 2
Giga Wing 2 (ギガウイング2) is a 2000 vertical scrolling shooter arcade game developed by Takumi and published by Capcom on Sega's NAOMI arcade system board and later ported in 2001 to the Dreamcast console. It is a sequel to Giga Wing, featuring the same gameplay from it's predecessor though this time the player control five all-new ships (the four ships from the original game are unlockable) and the game uses three-dimensional graphics. Story "The Serbenian Republic is a beautiful region in the center of the Eurasian continent, nestled between the Black and Red Seas. For decades it has been one of the most peaceful countries in the Union. Secretly, though, its been rumbling with unrest and dissatisfaction. Suddenly, the Republic army erupts in a wide-spread coup against the Union garrison and announces it's independence. The Union government is shaken to it's roots. Other Allied Nations make a gesture of assisting the Union's military government. But large-scale military intervention is viewed as unwise as the balance of power shifts daily between the rebels and the Union Forces. The Union government contacts Giga Wing, an elite special Forces team, to take the situation in hand. Five young aces take off and head to the Serbenian Republic. It's an entirely new battle! Nothing is impossible For Giga Wing pilots! Giga Wing is an independent group of air mercenaries originally formed by pilots of the elite Unit 100 Airborne. They played a legendary role in the last war, but have since resigned from the Unit in peacetime. Since Giga Wing pilots do not pay tribute to any nation and aren't bound by any law, hopeful applicants are not questioned about their past or the history of their airships. The only qualification is excellence! Only the highest qualified aces are allowed to join. Because of this, Giga Wing pilots display a battle prowess that significantly contributes to successful battles - while engaging the minimum number of pilots." Characters * Kart: A hero of the previous war. It Is said that his squad's performance brought about an early end to the war. However, Kart's entire team was annihilated in a battle at Lullie Sea, leaving him with no one to lead. After the war, Kart became a mercenary, earning the ominous nickname "Companion Killer". He pilots the Kingfisher, an all-around fighter equipped with a wide-range shot. * Romi: a perfect ace pilot whose skill is unrivaled in the team. As a war orphan, Romi was raised in a military institution. While there, she received special education as a fighter pilot. She pilots the Sparrow, a fast fighter equipped with a forward collective shot. * Limi: The last survivor of an ancient Serbenian family. Limi keeps alive the legend of the family's powerful canon. She pilots the Raven, a technical fighter equipped with a explosive shot. * Chery: Officially registered as one of the replicoids (artificial soldiers) mass-produced during the war, in reality Chery is an original artificial human. She was found in a sanctuary. She pilots the Stork, a super-fast aircraft with the ability to shoot in all directions. * Ralugo: Ralugo once fought for independence for his family in Serbenia, but lost to the huge power of the empire. After living as a drifter, he has decided to become a Giga Wing mercenary. He pilots the Albatross, a powerful fighter equipped with a powerful close-range shot. Category:Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:2000 video games